Nah She Didn't
by wildtiger123
Summary: Starting from their 6th year, follow James,Lily and the Marauders as they go thought their final years at Hogwarts. Drama and Romance ensue.


Nah She Didn't

Chapter 1

It was a warm August 31st morning. It was so quiet over the grounds of Potter Manor that you would have heard a pin drop, though this would be broken in ooh JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK GET YOUR ARSES DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE OR I'LL COME UP THERE A PERSONALLY DRAG YOU OUT OF BED! (Told you it would be broken).

5 seconds later the heavy footsteps of James and Sirius came thundering down the stairs though if you'd of asked anybody they'd have said it sounds more like a heard of wildebeests running across the Serengeti. As soon as they had reached the bottom they saw Dorea Potter with an unhappy expression on her features.

Dorea Potter stood slightly smaller than her son (though in all fairness they had been taller than her since the summer of fourth year) and had black hair that had hints of grey in it. Unlike her husband and son she had bright blue eyes that did not sit behind glasses.

"We deny everything." said James looking at his mother's unhappy face.

"Come on you two hurry up, Remus and Peter are already here and we have to go to Diagon Alley for you supplies and new uniform." she said as they walked into the kitchen.

"But mum, we don't need new uniforms. We've hardly grown." James said exasperatedly.

" But mum nothing, you may not have grown much but you have broaden. Now sit down and eat."

"Come on Prongs lets grab summit to eat, I'm starved."

" Aren't you always Padfoot." stated Remus.

"Mornin' Moony, Wormtail." chimed Sirus.

"Morning Prongs, Padfoot." they replied.

As they sat down Charlus Potter entered through the back door and into the kitchen. Charlus was about 58 and a good head and shoulders taller than his wife and had greying, unruly hair. And behind his circular framed glasses sat a pair of hazel eyes and trait inherited by his son. After bidden everyone good morning, kissing his wife on the check and ruffling his son's hair he sat down and ate his breakfast. Twenty minutes after his arrival the Daily Prophet arrived and after paying the owl one knut, Charlus flipped over the paper and read the front page.

"THEY'VE GOT THEM. THEY FINALLY GOT THE BLOODY BASTARDS!" shouted Charlus.

"Charlus, watch your language in front of the boys."

"GOT WHO DAD? GOT WHO?" asked Sirius excitedly.

"Some of those people who were passing fake potions to Saint Mungos."

"Bloody hell. The Aurors have been after them for nearly 4 months" said Remus.

"Come on Mr P read the article." requested Peter.

Suddenly Dorea reached for the paper and took it out of Charlus' hands saying that they could read it later and that now they would have to would all Side along apperate to the Leaky Cauldron. After the boys had finished breakfast, she ordered James and Sirius to go upstairs, get changed, brush there teeth and for James to sort out his hair; to which James replied " I can't do anything about it. So if your gonna blame someone, blame a man who is 6ft2 with hazel eyes and messy hair called Dad" with that James left the room.

As the four boys were walking up the stairs Peter asked "So do you think Professor Plummet will still be the DADA teacher?" James replied "Fat chance. We've been at this school for five years and we have had 5 DADA teachers. I feel sorry for the poor sod who takes his place." The boys continued to their respected rooms whilst James nabbed the bathroom before Sirius who replied "Git". When James and Sirus had got ready they met the other two in James' room.

Sirius sat on the chair in the corner, cool, calm and collected. Remus stood leaning on James' wardrobe arms folded one leg crossed over the other. Peter sat on the floor resting his back against James' chest of drawers reading Transfiguration Today. And finally James was lying on his bed with one leg up, foot on the mattress, arm hanging limply over said leg. Sirius was the first to break the silence "So the Ballycastle Bats have a fair chance this seasons. Best flyers in the league according to The Daily Prophet." James was the first to reply "For best flyers, read biggest show-offs since Lady Godiva enter the Royal Enclosure at Ascot claiming she had literally nothing to wear. I don't care how many times they go up-diddly-up-up, they're still gits! Silence emanated through out the room until Peter started laughing soon followed by the other three. If someone were to enter the room at that moment then they would have seen how close these four boys and their friendship was. A friendship never to be broken.

Twenty minutes later James and Sirius where ready to go and met Remus and Peter at the bottom of the stairs ready to meet in the front room. As they entered the front room the boys saw Dorea frantically looking for something. James cocked and eyebrow confused by his mother's behaviour and was the first to pluck up courage and ask her.

He slowly approached her. "Er, Mum. What are you looking for?"

Dorea turned round at the sound of James' voice and said " Your lists". With this she resumed looking for the lists. " Got them." she said after three minutes.

"Now lets see:The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6, Advanced Potions-Making, Confronting The Faceless, A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration and Advanced Rune Translation. That works out to about..." Dorea raised her head looking at the ceiling doing mental arithmetic but gave up, "Never mind the prices are probably different this year anyway. Well come on you lot lets get a move one."

One by One they each left the house and outside the anti-apperition boundaries. James looked across the ground of Potter Manor and saw his father waiting for them all.

Soon they reached the point and because they all weren't old enough (minus Sirius who was born in August 1959) they held on to Doera and Charlus' arms and left.


End file.
